Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Courtes lettres humoristiques aux auteurs de fanfiction Bleach : ce que les personnages répondraient aux clichés des fics. Canon universe principalement. No non-canon pairing. Drabbles. Plus, comment améliorer son écriture en dix leçons par l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis et l'Assiciation des Hommes. TRADUCTION de la fic de Sariniste.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Bonjour à tous, voici une traduction de la fiction de même nom de Sariniste qui m'a autorisée à traduire sa fiction. Tout ce qui est écrit lui appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice._**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

**_Les liens sont aussi sur mon profil._****_Je posterai toutes les deux semaines._**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfiction Bleach,**

Je viens tout juste de trouver votre site, et franchement, c'est dérangeant. Pourquoi est-ce que la moitié de vos histoires mettent en scène une romance entre une autre personne et moi ? Je veux dire, enfin d'après ce que je sais, que c'est un manga shonen. Ça signifie beaucoup de combats et que je protège plein de trucs.

A côté de ça, j'ai 17 ans et dans chaque épisode je suis occupé à sauver le monde. En plus j'ai des devoirs. Je n'ai pas le temps pour une copine. Ecrivez sur Byakuya et Hisana ou Gin et Rangiku ou je sais pas moi. Sérieux !

Ok, je vous vois me caser avec Rukia – elle a changé ma vie, et elle est toujours là pour me remettre du plomb dans la tête quand je suis à plat. (Avez-vous déjà essayé de dire à Rukia d'arrêter ce qu'elle veut faire ? C'est une force de la nature.) Mais elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi de cette façon. Nous sommes amis.

Ou Inoue – et bien, elle est l'idole du Lycée de Karakura je la connais depuis le collège et elle est devenue une de mes meilleures amies. Mais elle ne s'intéresse pas non plus à moi de cette manière.

Mais…Je viens tout juste de voir que les fictions les plus populaires sont sur moi et… Grimmjow ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Premièrement, je ne suis pas gay. Et même si je l'étais, ce connard veut se battre avec moi, et non pas coucher avec moi. C'est un hollow, putain. Ils mangent des âmes, vous vous souvenez ?

Et… le pire de tous : Aizen et moi. Je veux dire, _Aizen_ ? Eh oh, c'est lui qui a causé tous ces problèmes à la base. Et… avez-vous oublié que c'est un assassin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous les gens ?

_**Fangirl folle :**__ Aizen-sama n'a jamais vraiment tués qui que se soit. Momo est encore vivante. Hallibell est toujours vivante. Et tous les capitaines qu'il a vaincus sont encore vivants._

_**Moi : **__Et Gin ? Et, euh, les 46 bureaux de Chuô ?_

_**Fangirl folle :**__ Oh *se démonte* ouais. Je les avais oubliés. Mais…il est quand même génial._

_**Moi : **__« Oublié » ? Pardon ? Quelqu'un qui a tué quarante-sept personnes n'est pas ce que j'appellerai génial. *secoue la tête* C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit en prison là où les fangirlsne peuvent l'atteindre. Qui sait se qu'il pourrait leur faire faire en les manipulant ?_

Sérieusement arrêtez. Just arrêtez.

**Cordialement,**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

_Reviews_


	2. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois un personnage aussi populaire auprès de vous. Je fais simplement bien mon travail, c'est tout, et personnellement, je préfèrerai ne pas avoir toute cette attention. Et arrêtez de dire que j'ai des « orbes turquoises ».

Et si je suis si populaire, comment cela se fait-il que je sois torturé dans autant de fanfictions ?

Et en parlant de torture, pouvez-vous s'il-vous plait ne pas écrire sur moi ayant une relation amoureuse avec la vice-capitaine Mastumoto ? Elle est un lieutenant compétent si, et seulement si, je passe après elle. Et si elle laisse tomber le saké. Mais nous avons une relation purement, purement j'insiste, professionnelle.

Quant aux autres romances :

Momo est ma _sœur_, bon dieu. Nous avons grandi ensembles. Bien sûr je l'aime… comme une _sœur_. Laissez-moi vous dire que, quand vous nettoyez après quelqu'un qui mouille son lit, vous ne, euh, pensez pas à elle de _cette_ façon.

Ichigo ? Oh, j'avais oublié, tout le monde est casé avec lui. Mais sérieusement …non.

Karin ? Qui est Karin ?

**Cordialement, **

**Capitaine Hitsugaya**

* * *

_Reviews_


	3. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le troisième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Ah, des expériences psychologiques très intéressantes, ces « fanfictions » ! *gloussements* Mes loyaux assistants de laboratoire ont écrits un programme pour copier tout le contenu _Bleach_ du site , les 66 274 fictions dessus, et je les aie sauvegardées sur la base de données de la Douzième division. J'ai fait des découvertes _fascinantes_. (Et également, des dossiers pour du chantage…*se frotte les mains*… qui pourraient nous aider avec ces fichus problèmes de budgets que l'on a depuis « l'accident »où le Soutaicho a à notre grand regret découvert ce pourquoi nous utilisions une partie de nos fonds pour la recherche pour….)

Ahem. Revenons aux sauvegardes.

Tsk, tsk. Certaines d'entre vous devraient prendre des cours d'écriture sur comment éviter les expressions clichées. Il y a douze mille cinq cent vingt sept mentions d'«orbes chocolats », « orbes violettes » ou « orbes turquoises ». Sans parler des « chevelures ébène » et « mèches oranges ». Ce sont des exemples d'une écriture pauvre, mes jeunes cobayes.

Et quatorze mille huit cent neuf utilisation du des termes « fraise » ou l'orangé » pour parler du shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fixation sur les fruits ? « Orangé » n'est même pas un mot (ndt : en fait l'adjectif « orangé » existe en français, mais dans la version original on parle du mot « orangette » qui effectivement n'existe pas en anglais. L'aléa de la traduction)

Et il y a les répétitions. Et les répétitions. Et les répétitions.

Pathétique.

Mille neuf cent cinquante quatre entions d'Hitsugaya jouant au football. Je suis surpris qu'il ait du temps pour accomplir son devoir de capitaine en passant toutes ces heures sur le terrain.

Deux mille sept cent cinq cas d'indigestion ou d'empoisonnement après avoir ingéré un repas cuisiné par Orihime Inoue. Ha ha, si elle est aussi douée pour l'empoisonnement, je devrais lui offrir un poste dans mon laboratoire. On a toujours du travail à offrir pour des assistants pouvant administrer leurs médicaments à des sujets réfractaires.

Quatre mille cent deux utilisations du mot « naine » pas Kurosaki désignant Kuchiki-fukutaicho. Laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai des équipements de surveillance installé dans tout le Seireitei et le monde vivant, et mon logiciel de reconnaissance vocale n'a jamais montré Kurosaki l'appelant la naine une seule fois.

Douze milles fictions sur le lycée. Neuf mille histoires où Kurosaki est battu par une mystérieuse lycéenne du monde vivant… dont il tombe amoureux par la suite. De très nombreuses mentions de capitaines du Gotei 13 décidant de façon inexplicable d'embrasser « des lycéennes ordinaires » voulant « aider » la Soul Society. (Mais bizarrement, seulement 439 fictions sur moi, comparées aux 8245 sur Hitsugaya. Bizarre…)

Au passage, toute lycéenne désirant réellement aider la Soul Society en se désignant volontaire pour prêter main forte est la bienvenue à la Douzième Division pour de petites expériences, peu douloureuse et légèrement invasives. Prévenez Nemu de votre candidature et nous vous tiendrons prête immédiatement.

Enfin, pour celles d'entre vous qui ont écrit des scènes érotiques explicites qui enfreignent les règles de – vous savez qui est visé. J'ai toutes vos adresses IP avec moi. Déplorablement, beaucoup d'entre elles sont même des adresses de travail. Mes chères. Vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un en touche un mot à la mauvaise personne, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors envoie un message privé à Critics United (ndt : c'est un groupe du forum de ffnet créé pour supporté et aidé les auteurs ainsi que pour échanger des tuyaux), hmm ? Je ne pense pas, non. Attendez-vous sous peu à une petite annonce de ma part dans le mail. J'accepte .

**Cordialement,**

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi**

* * *

Sariniste et moi-même vous remercions pour vos reviews qui nous font très très plaisir.

A dans deux semaines :)

_Reviews_


	4. Sosuke Aizen

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le quatrième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

J'ai une semaine de retard dans la publication et je m'en excuse, j'avais totalement oublié.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Je ne suis pas un violeur. Je suis en prison pour trahison et meurtre, pas viol. Je suis obsédé de pouvoir, pas de sexe.

J'ai manipulé Momo Hinamori pour qu'elle s'entiche de moi simplement parce que c'est plus prudent d'avoir un vice capitaine qui ne deviendrait pas suspicieux lorsque des papiers secrets sur des expériences illégales avec des hollows tombaient de ma poche ou lorsque les plans de Las Noches étaient laissés accidentellement sur mon bureau.

Orihime Inoue était ma victime de kidnapping, pas mon sex toy. Regardez le paragraphe ci-dessus. Juste parce qu'elle était la première femelle dont j'étais proche que je n'ai pas essayé de massacrer que je veux l'épousé et faire d'elle ma Reine. Je suis immortel et je ne veux pas d'héritiers.

Je ne kidnapperais jamais de banales lycéennes nommées Brianna ou Megan pour les forcées à coucher avec moi. Les humains ordinaires ne m'intéressent pas.

J'ai touché le cœur d'Ichigo durant notre combat pour l'énervé et le provoqué. Pas parce que je serais secrètement gay et pervers.

Et je ne suis pas obsédé par Byakuya Kuchiki.

J'ai chanté le duo romantique avec Gin dans la comédie musicale Bleach parce que Rangiku était indisponible et que je suis quelqu'un de gentil (ou tout du moins prétend l'être), pas parce que je suis amoureux de lui. Il était mon laquais. Je savais depuis une centaine d'années qu'il planifiait de me tuer. Je lui ai confié volontairement la faiblesse de Kyôyasuigetsu, juste pour qu'il soit capable de me menacer. Je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

Si j'en fais, l'intrigue est réarrangée pour que je n'en fasse pas. Je contrôle… euh, connais Tite Kubo depuis sa naissance.

**Cordialement,**

**Sôsuke Aizen**

P.S. Oui être emprisonné fait partit de mes plans. Vous verrez. *sourire suffisant*

* * *

A dans deux semaines

_Reviews_


	5. Uryû Ishida

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Et c'est le cinquième chapitre de cette traduction :) _**

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Pour les lecteurs de Dear... je fais une petite pause pendant les vacances le temps d'avancer un peu plus dans l'écriture et d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Apprenez à épeler les mots et faîtes des phrases correctes d'un point de vue grammatical.

Pourquoi est-ce que mon intérêt pour la couture est dépeint dans chacune des histoires ? J'aime la mode et la confection, mais ce sont seulement des passe-temps. Pas mon principal centre d'intérêt.

De plus, je proteste contre l'inclusion de Mayuri Kurotsuchi dans cette fiction. N'êtes-vous pas au courant de ses actions passées, ou vous fermez les yeux sur le génocide ? J'insiste pour que le chapitre 3 soit supprimé.

Ensuite, les quatre premiers chapitres sont sur des Shinigamis. Les Quincy demandent un temps égal. Nous souhaitons avoir un chapitre sur l'un de nous entre chaque shinigami. Ou… êtes-vous raciste ?

Je pourrais aussi accepter un chapitre sur mes compétences en couture. Ou une publicité affichant mes créations. Par exemple, savez-vous que j'ai développé une ligne de casquette avec quarante-huit variantes de la croix des Quincy ? Je serais content de vous fournir la collection complète d'images. Les point dans la première douzaine est…

Ahem. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne fais pas de fixation sur la couture.

Revenons à ma critique sur ennuyante fantaisies juvéniles.

Vos obscènes descriptions d'Orihime Inoue et moi-même sont totalement inintéressantes et mal écrites. Vraiment. J'en ai beaucoup trop lu ce weekend end et maintenant mes lunettes me font mal.

Et je ne suis pas intéressé sexuellement par Ichigo Kurosaki. C'est un Shinigami et je suis un Quincy.

**Cordialement,**

**Uryû Ishida**

* * *

_ Reviews_


	6. Ulquiorra Schieffer

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

**Re : **« Pairings » m'incluant.

Cette lettre est inutile.

Je ne fraye pas avec les déchets. Et je ne désobéis certainement pas à Aizen-sama pour frayer avec des déchets.

L'unique raison pour copuler avec un autre être est pour se reproduire. Les hollows ne se reproduisent pas sexuellement.

Grimmjow était mon subordonné. S'il avait essayé de m'agresser sexuellement je l'aurais détruit d'un simple cero. Pathétique. Fin de l'histoire. Pas besoin d'écrire une centaine de millier de mots sur un sujet aussi stupide.

Si Aizen-sama avait souhaité engager dans une expérimentation non orthodoxe, je m'y serais plié, bien sûr. Il est mon créateur et j'obéis à ses moindres désires. Cependant, il ne m'a jamais donné un tel ordre.

Orihime Inoue était ma prisonnière et Aizen-sama l'a laissée sous ma responsabilité. C'était notre seule « relation ». La raison pour laquelle elle a été placé sous ma garde était logique : Aizen-sama savait que les Espada de un à trois ne la blesserait pas, mais l'Espada numéro cinq, Nnoitra, tous comme les rangs plus en dessous comme Grimmjow ou Szayel étaient rik-rak et n'étaient pas fiables autours d'elle. S'il avait placé Stark, Barragan, ou Halibel à sa charge, cela aurait été un gâchis de puissants combattants qu'il pourrait utiliser ailleurs. Par conséquent j'étais le choix le plus logique. Il n'y avait pas de « couplage » impliqué.

Elle était plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et sa conversation moins futile que ce que je supposais. C'était étrange qu'un simple humain puisse m'apprendre quoi que se soit.

Au début, je la croyais complètement irrationnelle, puis j'ai réalisé que c'était tout à fait cohérent avec ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était…intéressante.

Elle était trop bonne pour ce déchet humain, Ichigo Kurosaki. C'était inutile pour elle de gâcher autant d'attention et d'énergie pour lui. Lorsque je l'ai écrasé et que j'ai balancé son corps brisé face à elle, suspendu à ma queue (et ça n'était pas une « marque de dominance », comme certaines l'ont clamé), elle aurait du reconnaître ma supériorité et renoncer à son _affection_ envers lui. Qu'elle ne le fasse pas était…irritant.

Toutefois, toutes mes réactions étaient basées sur la logique, pas la jalousie. C'était simplement dommage que nos discutions soient terminées.

**Cordialement,**

**Ulquiorra Schieffer**


	7. Tatsuki Arisawa

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Pourquoi insistez-vous tous sur le fait qu'Orihime soit une idiote déjantée dont la cuisine donne des indigestions aux gens ? Bon, elle a peut être des problèmes de concentration et d'hyperactivité. Et sa cuisine est, euuh, créative. Mais il n'est mentionné nulle part que sa nourriture ait rendue les gens malades ! Elle fait juste des mélanges d'ingrédients atypiques au Japon (comme du beurre et des patates douces, je sais que vous les américains vous aimez ça, beurk !)

Laissez-moi respirer, les gars !

Ou dois-je venir a votre ordinateur et vous frapper ?

**Cordialement,**

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

* * *

_Reviews_


	8. Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfiction Bleach,**

Hum, meurtres sanglants, attaques vicieuses, cruauté gratuite, se comportant généralement comme un connard ?

En fait, je crois que la plupart d'entre vous m'ont bien cerné. ) (Bien que vous poussez trop loin avec ces trucs de chats. Je ne suis plus un adjuchas, bordel !)

Mais vous devriez écrire plus d'histoire avec moi fracassant ce putain de shinigami inconscients plutôt que de le baiser !

Pourtant… vous le rendez assez pathétique quand je le plaque contre un mur. *sourire psychotique* Vous me donnez des idées – maintenant je sens que je vais jouer un peu avec lui avant de le battre à mort.

Et avez-vous remarqué que je suis le seul Espada encore vivant ? Putain, j'ai même survécu à Aizen et à ses deux larbins agonisant. Et si cette mauviette d'Ulquiorra avait fait ce que je disais au début et avait tué le shinigami dès le début, alors on aurait gagné. Putain d'Aizen bien qu'il soit très intelligent, regardez ce qui lui ait arrivé.

Je suppose que je suis toujours le Roi.

**Cordialement,**

**Grimmjow Jaggerjack**

P.S. Et la personne qui a commencé avec le surnom « Grimmkitty » va se faire écraser.

* * *

_Reviews_


	9. Inoue Orihime

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Eheheh. Je viens juste de voir votre site et, wow. *rougit* Je, euh, ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je veux dire, je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous intéressés par des romances entre nous tous. Parce que, vous savez, nous pensons être occupés à nous battre pendant cette grosse guerre. Bon, c'étaient des batailles différentes. D'abord nous nous sommes battus contre la Soul Society, et puis on s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient nos amis, et le Capitaine Aizen, qui était sensé être leur ami, était vraiment notre ennemi. Ensuite nous nous sommes battus contre le Hueco Mundo et l'Espada, mais maintenant il semblerait qu'ils soient aussi nos alliés, et qu'il y est un nouvel ennemi.

Euh, ça parait confus ? Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?

Oh ! Les romances. Eh bien, je pense que vous devriez savoir, euh, je veux dire, j'ai regardé la liste des fictions et j'ai vu beaucoup de fictions à propos de moi et Kurosaki-kun…

*Rougit encore plus*

Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, il est très occupé à sauver le monde, et il n'a pas le temps pour une amourette, même si…. Bien, même si ça serait fantastique… *s'interrompt et se tait*

*S'assoit et parle très vite* Je voulais juste dire que j'ai lu certaines histoires sur Kurosaki-kun et moi, et, bien, j'ai pleuré. Certaines d'entre elles sont très mignonnes. *Soupire*

Mais, ahem, j'i regardé les d'autres fictions, et euh, certaines sont embarrassantes.

Vraiment ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sortirais avec Ulquiorra ? Il m'a kidnappée ! C'est vrai qu'il m'a protégée. Et il ne m'a pas vraiment blessée. *Rougit* Bon, il y a cette partie où il a forcé la nourriture dans ma gorge. Et il s'en fichait que mes amis meurent. *Fronce les sourcils*

Mais j'avas surtout de la peine pour lui. Je veux dire, Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la vie. Son existence était vraiment sinistre, là bas entre les murs blancs de Las Noches, obéissant aux moindres ordres d'Aizen, ne pensant jamais vraiment à lui ou à ce que la vie pourrait lui offrir. C'était triste. Et il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifie d'avoir un cœur ou de ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, mais il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler, alors que je savais que même s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait, en fait si.

Et c'était triste, à la fin. Il a finalement compris, juste avant de mourir, ce que ça signifiait. Mais c'était trop tard. *soupire*

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Oh ! Oui, mais je ne sortirai jamais avec lui. C'est un Hollow, vous savez. Il ne mange même pas. A un moment je me demandais si je pouvais cuisiner à Las Noches et je lui ai demandé comment il se nourrissait et il – Oups, je change à nouveau de sujet.

Bon, je crois que cette lettre devient trop longue, alors…bye

**Cordialement,**

**Orihime Inoue**

* * *

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent et review cette fic que j'ai plaisir à traduire, et sachez que vous avez aussi les remerciement de Sariniste l'auteur de cette fiction qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire (et qui à l'occasion m'aide lorsque j'ai du mal à traduire une expression ou que j'ai besoin de précisions). **

_Reviews_


	10. Yasutora Sado

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chères auteurs de Fanfictions Bleach,**

Hey. C'est moi, Chad.

Les autres ont dits que je devais écrire pour me plaindre d'être oublié ou ignoré dans vos fictions.

Mais, c'est cool. Je m'en fiche. Même Kubo-sensei fait des erreurs avec moi et mes pouvoirs. Par exemple, il m'a récemment dessiné avec Brazo _Izquierda_ del Gigante. C'est pas très grave.

Mon perroquet me manque, mais bon.

**Cordialement,**

**Yasutora Sado**

* * *

_Reviews_


	11. Rukia Kuchiki

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Ce chapitre a été assez compliqué à traduire par moment et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces pleurnicheries et angoisses ? Les gars vous avez la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec vos écrits, de fixer tout les trous dans l'intrigue de Kubo-sensei et de créer une sorte d'art de transformation (ndt : l'expression d'origine est « transformative art ») qui vaille le coup. Au lieu de ça, vous passez votre temps à écrire de mauvaises histoires d'amour entre des personnages qui ne sont même pas ensembles dans le manga.

Je devrais vous remettre les idées en place ! *regarde avec colère*

Mais vous êtes chanceux aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai quelque chose de plus important à dire, quelque chose qui requiert plus d'attention et de _respect_.

Et c'est… pourquoi juste parce qu'Ichigo se moque de mes compétences en dessin, vous pensez tous que je ne suis pas une artiste ? Il est la _seule_ personne à ne pas aimer mes gribouillages, mais quoiqu'il en soit il semblerait qu'il soit devenu de notoriété commune que je ne sais pas dessiner.

Ecoutez, le but de ces dessins est _de faire passer un message_. Parfois une image vaut mieux qu'un millier de mots. Mettre des oreilles de lapins sur les visages que je dessine les rend pus émotifs et donc plus mémorisable. C'est une astuce bien connue utilisée par toutes les forces militaires. Lorsqu'une personne est dans une bataille et qu'elle a peur pour sa vie, elle a tendance à oublier les meilleurs raisonnements, mais elle se rappelle des images.

Je vous parie qu'Ichigo n'a jamais oublié mes dessins, même quand il tremble de peur face à un monstre dix fois plus grand que lui.

Et je sais que vous voulez que je me lance dans une longue tirade sur toutes les personnes avec qui je semble faire la paire dans vos pauvres petits fantasmes, mais solides (ndt : je parle ici des fantasmes, l'expression d'origine est « but tough »). Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tenant nous en à ça : Ichigo est mon _ami_, tout comme Renji et Orihime. Nii-sama est mon _frère_. Kaien Shiba était _marié_.

Enfin, je ne dirai qu'une chose à propos de vos « guerres de fangirls » : Surpassez ça ! (ndt : conflit entre des personnes aimant différents couples et qui détestent ceux qui n'ont pas les même goûts qu'eux)

Et comment se fait-il que je sois devenue une experte mondiale en zombies dernièrement ? C'est quoi ça ?

**Cordialement,**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

* * *

_Reviews_


	12. Mary Sue

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Bonjour, bonjour :) comme vous voyez j'ai décidé de reprendre un rythme de publication bi-mensuel. Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews :D

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Arrêtez de nous écrire des histoires avec des Mary-Sue. C'est énervant de devoir lire de longues descriptions de leurs vêtements, suivit de détails sur leur extraordinairement puissant bankai (qu'elles parviennent à utiliser dès le tout premier chapitre) complété de post-scriptum mal orthographiés et d'un nom « japonais » venant de Google Traduction. Et n'est-ce pas bizarre que ces filles aient les mêmes couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux que leurs auteurs ?

Le pire est quand l'auteur croit que ça serait fun de commencer (et parfois même de finir) chaque chapitre par une conversation entre elle et son OC. *se tape la tête contre un mur*

Oh, et « Megan » n'est pas un prénom japonais.

_**Auteur : **__C'est encore moi avec une autre histoire sur Megan !_

_**Megan : **__Oh, je sais que tout le monde sera ravi de lire deux cents mots sur à quel point je suis parfaite._

_**Auteur :**__ Ouais, c'est trop amusant d'écrire sur toi. Et puisque j'adore Toshiro, c'est génial de voir à quel point il t'aime ! *pouffe de rire*_

_**Megan : **__*sourit* Bien sûr. Après la manière dont j'ai, toute seule, sauvé le Gotei 13 dans ta dernière fiction, comment peut-il ne pas m'adorer ?_

_**Auteur : **__Et ta grande beauté à l'égale de ta puissance ? Je pense que ça te rend que plus séduisante. Penses-tu que quelqu'un va deviner que tu es réellement moi, ou que tu es ce que je rêverais d'être ?_

_**Megan : **__Non, je suis sûre qu'ils m'aiment tous autant que tu m'aimes !_

_**Auteur : **__OK, Lecteurs, c'était marrant, mais je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de lire la fic, donc, sans plus attendre, la voici ! Roulements de tambours !_

_**Résumé : **__Qui est la belle nouvelle capitaine de la Soul Society ? Elle n'est qu'une lycéenne qui aime Bleach. Mais elle s'est d'une façon ou d'une autre retrouvée dans son manga préféré. Il s'avère qu'elle est la seule personne immunisée contre Kyôkasuigestu ! Le jeune génie a obtenu son diplôme de l'Académie de la Soul Society en deux jours. Lisez et découvrez comment Megan a sauvé la Soul Society tout en essayant de se décider entre Ichigo, Toshiro et Grimmjow ! Lequel de ces canons sera le plus chanceux ?_

*Tête contre la table*

**Cordialement,**

**Tous les personnages de Bleach**

* * *

_Reviews_


	13. Momo Hinamori

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

J'ai décidé de jeter un œil à vos histoires, et ce que je ne comprends ce sont toutes ces fictions « AU » (ndt : Alternative Universe). Je le pense vraiment. Aizen-taicho en un lycéen chef de gang de dix-huit ans ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus ridicule ? A moins que ça soit un Aizen capitaine pirate d'une romance du dix-huitième siècle. * roule des yeux* Vous ne pouvez pas faire plus cliché que ça ! Et pourquoi Aizen-taicho tomberait amoureux d'une lycéenne ? Certains auteurs semblent avoir arrêté leur développent émotionnel (ndt : expression d'origine « emotional development »).

Quelqu'un a même écrit sur Aizen-taicho comme un garçon de six ans à New York. Bon sang !

Et il n'est pas dirigeant d'entreprise, ni un Yakuza. Franchement, c'est offensant. Il est un officier du Gotei 13, et mérite le respect, c'est derniers siècles il a servit fidèlement la Soul Society. Qu'importe ce qu'ils disent sur ce qu'il a fait plus récemment.

On dit que _je_ suis obsédée par Aizen, mais il est clair que certains de vos auteurs de fanfictions sont bien pires.

**Cordialement,**

**Momo Hinamori**


	14. Shinji Hirako

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Ok, je m'en fous un peu de la plupart des stupides pairings yaoi sur votre site. Faîtes comme bon vous semble.

Mais il y en a un qui me tape sur le système.

C'est Aizen ! Pourquoi serais-je associé à ce type ?

J'savais depuis l'début qu'il cachait quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Souvenez-vous, je ne l'ai délibérément pas laissé s'approcher pour cette raison. Toujours en train de se faufiler, foutre la chaire de poule. Eh, si vous attrapez quelqu'un en train de roder et d'espionner vos conversations, vous vous retourneriez et diriez, « Oh, Je t'aime Sosuke, baisons comme des lapins à même le sol » ?

Et plus important encore, je suis un mec cool et stylé, mais lui a un balais dans le cul ! Il manque totalement de sens de la mode. Il n'écoute même pas de jazz. On est comme eau et huile.

La goutte d'eau c'est quand il m'a coupé les cheveux pendant que j'dormais ! S'en est trop pour lui côté relation. (ndt : à l'origine « that di dit for him in the relationship department »)

En plus, il ne met pas autant de punch dans ses coups qu'Hiyori.

**Cordialement,**

**Shinji Hirako**

* * *

Hello hello :) j'espère que la fic vous plaît et je tien à vous prévenir que je risque de mettre du temps à poster le prochain chapitre (je n'ai pas fini de le traduire).

A la prochaine :D

_Reviews_


	15. Don Kanonji

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Bwhahahaha ! Spirits are ALLLLWAYS with you !

Ici Don Kanonji avec un autre super épisode de ma célèbre émission, _Ghost Bust Meets Fanfiction Dot Net ! _(ndt : Titre laissé volontairement en anglais).

Désolé d'avoir fait attendre mes téléspectateurs ! Mais relax, baby ! J'ai entendu dire que t'avais plein de stories sur les personnages de _Bleach_ sur ce site et j'ai besoin de voir toutes celles sur moi et de les exorciser ! Bwahahahaha !

Aussi, _*Claque des doigts*_, on m'a dit que je devais vous châtier pour m'avoir apparié avec toute sorte de superbes femelles de _Bleach_ avec lesquelles je n'ai aucun contacte dans la série. Bon, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis précipité pour m'assurer que vous autre auteur, vous tenez à carreau ! Je ne voudrais certainement pas lire ce genre de chose !

Let me see, je viens d'ouvrir le site fanficion point net sur mon handy-dandy Kano'rdinateur * juste ici… Etttttt… ettttttttttt…. J'attends que les milliers de fictions s'affichent et…

Quoi ?

_What ?_

No, il doit y avoir une erreur ! Impossible que Don Kanonji, Le Don Kanonji, regardé par vingt-cinq pourcent des enfants japonais …

... ne puisse avoir qu'une – _UNE !_\- seule fiction sur tout le site !

Quelque chose ne va pas ici. Smells like bad spirits ! Mon Super Spirit Stick, inséré dans le serveur de fanfiction point net, devrait mettre fin à cette farce ! *_bzzzzz bzz bzzzzzzzzz_*

Il semblerait que le système soit tombé ! Maintenant tout le monde ait le même nombre de fiction… zero ! Bwhahahahaha !

**Cordialement,**

**Don Kanonji**

*ndt : handy=pratique, dandy=élégant, épatant. Le jeux de mot Kano'rdinateur était à l'origine Kan'puter.

* * *

Pour une fois j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors je publierai à temps et si les choses vont dans ce sens j'essayerai de reprendre un rythme de publication hebdomadaire.

_Reviews_

* * *

v


	16. L'Association des Femmes Shinigami

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Fatigués de vous investir corps et âme dans vos écrits pour ne récolter quasi aucun lecteur et encore moins de commentaires ? Votre résumé peut-il être le problème ? C'est peut-être la raison de votre échec à attirer des lecteurs vers votre brillante histoire ! Eh bien, vos problèmes sont maintenant terminés !

L'Association des Femmes Shinigami a récemment découvert votre site, et nous aimerions vous donner quelques conseils pédagogiques. Pour notre première leçon, nous allons aborder les six erreurs les plus répandues des résumées de fanfictions qui amène les lecteurs à ignorer vos histoires.

Nos rédacteurs sur entrainés vous montreront comment écrire un résumé de fanfiction aussi dévastateur qu'efficace qui laissera vos lecteurs mourant d'envie d'en lire plus de votre fabuleuse écriture. Nous allons commencer avec des échantillons de résumés et nos généreuses victimes de chantage…euh, volontaires… vont les réécrire pour les rendre irrésistibles, sexy, et fascinant afin d'attirer les lecteurs !

**Leçon 1. Comment écrire un meilleur résumé de fanfiction**

_**Résumé original 1 :**_

_Brianna Walter est une shinigami de la Soul Society qui rencontre Ichgo. Ils tombent amoureux. Songfic. Peut-être OOC mais essayez ! Résumé nul mais c'est meilleur que ça en a l'air, promis ! R&amp;R svp ! T'aimes pas, tu lis pas ! Première fic, reviews svp !_

**Version réécrite :**

Un jeune lieutenant de la Soul Society tombe amoureuse de son capitaine, un grand, sombre et bel homme à lunettes. Ils tombent amoureux et vécurent heureux pour toujours. Pas OOC ! – _Momo Hinamori_

_**Résumé original 2 :**_

_Je suis Lucinda, nouveau 3__ème__ siège de la 10__ème__ division, ma meilleure ami est Rukia Kuchki, et les captaines Icihgo et Histugaya sont amoureux de moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Lisez et découvrez ce qu'il se passe ! Si je n'ai pas 50 reviews, je n'écrit pas le chapitre 2 alors REVIEW !_

**Version réécrite :**

Fiction à propos de Dame Yoruichi Shinoin. Commentez ou vous serez attaqués. Et vos commentaires ont intérêt à être positifs. – _Capitaine Soi Fon_

_**Résumé original 3 :**_

_Just un RP_ (ndt : role play)_ que nous avons écrit mon amie et moi hier quand on était bourrées. Ecrit en seulement 30minalors ne vous attendez pas à ce que ça soit bon. Ichigo tue Aizen et devient le seul espada vivant. Tout le monde est mort sauf Ichigo. Soudain Grimmjoww revient et qu'est se que vou croyez qu'il se passe ? Yaoi_

**Version réécrite :**

Grimmjow tue tout le monde. – _Grimmjow Jaggerjack_

XxXxXxX

Et voilà, la clé du succès dans l'écriture de fanfiction ! Avez-vous trouvé les six erreurs les plus répandues abordées dans nos échantillons de résumés ? Et avez-vous comment nos brillant rédacteurs ont évité ces erreurs ?

Vous trouverez plus de détails dans nos leçons auxiliaires, disponibles pour une modique somme (ou une petite boite de bonbon) ici sur le site ! (Bonus : devinez comment on a convaincu Grimmjow de nous aider !)

**Cordialement,**

**L'Association des Femmes Shinigami**

(ndt : les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe sont faites exprès)

* * *

_Reviews_


	17. Soi Fon

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Ce site, et ce manque de respect flagrant à l'encontre de shinigami de haut rang et membre des 13 Armées de la Cour, a récemment attiré l'attention des Forces Spéciales. Soyez en certain, nous ne chômerons pas. Attendez-vous à des représailles chez votre FAI (ndt : Fournisseur d'Accès Internet), et si ça ne marche pas, nous avons un missile dirigé vers votre serveur.

**Cordialement,**

**Capitaine Soi Fon**

P.S. Je n'ai pas une obsession malsaine pour Dame Yoruichi Shihoin. Elle mérite tout simplement le respect et l'admiration de tout le monde.

P.S.S. Les histoires dans lesquels ma chambre est remplie de peluche en forme de chat noir seront les premières à être supprimées. Et j'ai vos adresses IP.

* * *

_Reviews_


	18. Yoruichi Shihoin

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères Soi Fon,**

Relaxe ! Il n'y a rien de mal à un humour bon-enfant au dépend de tout le monde. Personnellement, je trouve ce site Fanfiction, et ces lettres, hilarants. Maintenant décompresse ! Et va vérifier la sécurité du Muken. J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un relâchement de la sécurité due à l'attaque du Vandereich, spécialement du côté de la cellule d'Aizen.

Restons concentré sur nos priorités. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les chatons en peluche ?

Aussi… ne laisse pas Kisuke voir ce site. Il est assez pervers comme ça. Je tremble rien quand pensant aux idées que ça pourrait lui donner. Bien sûr, je connais tes sentiments envers lui, Soi Fon, après le lettre d'amour que tu lui as envoyé, mais tu dois vraiment savoir quel genre de personne c'est.

**Cordialement,**

**Yoruichi Shihoin**

P.S. Psst –les auteurs de fanfictions- j'aimerais voir plus d'histoire sur moi me transformant en chat, ou d'un chat en une femme nue face à des garçons naïfs. Il n'y a pas assez de ce genre de chose.

Oh et assurez vous que ça soient des garçons naïfs _canons_.

* * *

_Reviews_


	19. Soi Fon 2

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Il vous a été accordé un sursis de la part d'une divinité miséricordieuse. Mais soyez en certains, je vous surveillerais et si vous franchissez la limite, attendez vous à des représailles.

De plus, si je lis une ligne de plus à propos de mon sens de l'humour ou de mon manque de ce dernier, j'enverrai l'auteur directement à l'Ujimushinosu (ndt : Nid des vers de terre).

Etant donné notre (à contrecœur) nouvelle posture d'indulgence à l'encontre de votre site malsain, j'ai récemment constaté que quelqu'un avait piraté fanfiction point net et écrit « Mort au Yaoi » dans une police imitant les taches de sang sur la page d'accueil. Et quand j'ai examiné les pages des fictions, j'ai observé que quelqu'un avait piraté toutes les fictions avec Aizen et avait fait un remplacement général des noms appariés à ce traitre. Je compte à présent 1952 histoires représentant AizenxHinamori.

Je suis perdue. Qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Pas que je sois en faveur pour votre scandaleux site, mais je suis contre la criminalité sous toues ses formes. Quand j'aurai trouvé l'auteur de ce crime odieux, il ou elle sera par un tribunal complet des Services d'espionnages. S'il vous plait envoyez des renseignements (anonymement si vous le souhaitez) à yoruichiloveslave at soulsociety point net.

**Cordialement,**

**Soi Fon**

P.S. Dame Yoruichi, je n'ai pas de _sentiments_ pour cet incompétent de Kisuke Urahara et je ne lui jamais envoyé de lettre d'_amour_ ! *fronce les sourcils furieusement*C'était la liste de toutes les façons dont il glandait comme cela vous pourrez voir pourquoi il est indigne d'être capitaine.

P.P.S. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les chats noirs en peluche, mais l'énorme pile m'a déconcentrée de mon travail. Pourquoi la porte de la cellule d'Aizen est –elle grande ouverte ?

P.P.P.S. Attendez une minute. Je viens de relire ma lettre. Est-ce que quelqu'un a piraté mon adresse mail ? C'est vraiment buzzingbeeloveskittykat at soulsociety point net.

P.P.P.P.S. Qui pirate ma lettre et remplace mon adresse mail par des noms séditieux et erronés ? Vous allez mourir.

* * *

_Reviews_


	20. Yaoi

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour vous écrire et exprimer notre indignation.

Seulement dix pour cent de la population est gay. Pourquoi quarante-cinq pour cent des fanfictions de votre site sont-elles sur nous ayant des relations sexuelles gays entre nous ? C'est répugnant.

Le pire est que cela semble être très populaire. WTF !? Nous ne comprenons pas. En tant qu'hommes hétérosexuels (pour la plupart), nous n'aimons pas le yaoi, et pourquoi les femmes aimeraient-elles, puisqu'elles ne n'y sont pas impliquées ?

Nous avons décidé d'un porte-parole bien informé et pouvant discuter de cette question avec la gravité quelle mérite.

**Cordialement,**

**Tous les hommes de Bleach**

_*Son d'une bousculade*_

_*Isshin est poussé en avant, protestant*_

**Isshin :** Je ne suis pas le bon porte-parole ! Je suis si viril et fort. Je ne peux être autrement que totalement masculin. _*Pointe Mayuri du doigt*_ n'as-tu pas tous les renseignements sur ce sujet. Tu peux leur parler. _*voix basse* _Plus, avec tout ce maquillage, tu es un bon candidat.

**Mayuri : **_* froisse une feuille de papier* _En se basant sur les données, nous devons utiliser l'expert adapté pour cette discussion. D'après le filtre d'appariement de ce site, Grimmjow est le « match » yaoi le plus populaire, avec l'uke le plus prédominant en la personne de- _*Isshin claque sa main sur la bouche de Mayuri*_

**Grimmjow :** C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hors de question. _*Attrape Yumichika par le dos de son yukata à fleur et le pousse devant* _Utilisez ce loser comme putain de porte parole.

**Yumichika : **Pourquoi présumes-tu que, juste parce que j'ai une sensibilité esthétique raffinée et suis beau à en couper le souffle, que je suis forcement homosexuel ? Maintenant je pense que nous devrions parler de l'art de la beauté et du charme, c'est séduction et habitude- _*Grimmjow l'éjecte de la pièce avec dégout*_

_*Tous les hommes voient quelqu'un s'approcher et courent.*_

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde, je préviens simplement que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine aura surement un jour ou deux de retard. Prenez soin de vous.

_Reviews_


	21. Yuri : Chizuru Honshou

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach**

_*avance sur le plateau en regardant avec colère les hommes sur le départ*_

C'est quoi tout cet attention sur les hommes gay ? C'est de la discrimination ! Il y a autant de lesbiennes que de gays dehors et seulement deux pourcent des fanfictions sont des yuri. Sérieux, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Flash info les gens : les femmes sont beaucoup plus attractives que les hommes.

Néanmoins ça me fait plaisir que la majorité des histoires sur moi soient des yuri avec moi et quelques unes des filles de _Bleach_ les plus canons, j'étais dégoutée de voir que certaines d'entre vous étaient tombées dans le piège patriarcal typique selon lequel chaque lesbienne attend de trouver l'homme idéal. Honnêtement ! Pourquoi irai-je vers ce rustre ignorant d'Ichigo lorsqu'Orihime traîne toujours autour de lui. Je veux dire, question physique, dites-moi qui gagne. Est-ce qu'Ichigo a des seins aussi séduisants, doux et magnifiques ? _*soupir d'un air triste et rêveur*_

Ou ce gamin Toshiro ? Pourquoi serai-je attirée par lui ? Il est toujours grincheux et énervé. Zut, si je voulais quelqu'un de grincheux et d'énervé, Tatsuki a bien plus de sex appeal. Avez-vous déjà vu ses muscles se contracter lorsqu'elle vous frappe ? _*sourire concupiscant*_

Personnellement, je pense que c'est une bande de femmes hétéros imposant leurs fantasmes pervers à d'honnêtes lesbiennes comme moi.

Bien sûr… rappelez-vous, comme le dit la chanson : chaque femme peut être lesbienne. _*jubile*_

Hehe, je sais que la majorité d'entre vous, auteurs de fanfictions, sont des femmes. Si vous avez besoin de conseil sur comment écrire à propos de filles dans… une relation intime, je serai ravie de vous montrer. _*regard lubrique*_

Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? Après les supers réponses qu'elles ont reçues pour leur première leçon, je pense que je vais en parler à l'Association des Femmes Shinigami. Girl Power ! _*lance un point en l'air*_ Nous vous feront une nouvelle leçon et nous changerons les choses sur fanfiction point net ! Nous allons vous montrer les filles ce qui est bon pour vous. _*fait un clin d'œil en partant*_

**Cordialement,**

**Chizuru Honshou**

* * *

_Reviews_


	22. Tite Kubo

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

Désolé du retard, j'avais oublié que je n'avais pas finir de traduire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach**

Je suis ravi de constater que grand nombre d'entre vous prennent une page de mon livre et laissent des histoires inachevées. Vous auteurs, au moins, savez à quel point c'est dur de terminer une histoire. C'est _bien plus _facile de faire des allusions d'intrigues et de taquiner plutôt que de les développer en un tout cohérent. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? _*yeux de chiens battu*_ (je sais, qui a déjà entendu parler d'un garçon de dix-sept ans ne s'intéressant pas aux filles (ni aux garçons) ? mais si je fais tomber Ichigo amoureux pour Rukia ou Orihime, je vais perdre la moitié de mes fans, et nous ne voudrions pas que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?)

Mais qu'est-ce qui me rend unique, et pourquoi suis-je millionnaire alors que vous êtes des losers avec un travail qui n'offre aucune perspective d'avenir, c'est ma manière _totalement original_ de retarder le dénouement de mes arcs. A chaque fois que je suis à cours d'idée pour mes intrigues, je développe une flopée de nouveaux personnages. Intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je suis connu pour ce tour, mon travail est un des mangas qui se vend le mieux au Japon. (Psst, je vais vous révéler le secret de ma renommée : toujours faire en sorte que vos lecteurs en veuillent toujours plus. Ne jamais les satisfaire. Comme ça ils ne cesseront de revenir et d'acheter vos produits. Si vous répondez à leurs questions, ils risquent d'arrêter de vous lire. Eh eh eh ! Plutôt ingénieux, hein ? Pas étonnant que j'imagine l'un des plus grand méchant fictifs jamais créé.)

Hey, ne vous plaignez pas d'autres grands artistes ont eu des problèmes similaires. Monty Python n'a jamais su comment terminer une parodie, alors ils finissent par tout envoyer bouler. Les politiciens ne savent pas comment inventer un bon programme alors ils prennent un nouveaux candidat à la vice présidence. Quant à moi, j'espère que l'une de mes maladies va mettre fatale, ou que Shonen Jump va supprimer mes strip. Et tout le monde dira, « quel dommage que _Bleach _ait été supprimé. C'était si prometteur. »

Et ça ne donnera même pas une mauvaise image de moi. Ils diront tous, « si seulement Tite Kubo avait eu la chance de montrer son vrai potentiel, tous le monde aurait su qu'il était un vrai géni. »

_*soupir*_

Mais ne vous reposez pas trop tôt sur vos lauriers, en vous comparant à moi. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun n'a atteint les 600 chapitres pour une histoire en cours. _*lance sont poing en l'air*_ Yes ! Je suis toujours le plus grand troll de tous.

_*ahem*_

Eh eh eh , n'oubliez pas de supporter le manga maintenant !

**Cordialement,**

**Tite Kubo**

P.S. Pour une quelconque raison, il semblerait que j'ai oublié comment dessiner Aizen. Serai-ce Kyouka Suigetsu ? Aizen, où es-tu ? Revient et attaque Ichigo ou quelque chose Ou de ridiculiser Urahara ou Shinji. Au moins dîtes moi quoi faire comme vous en avez l'habitude !


	23. Gin Ichimaru

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach,**

My, my, my, c't'un site intéressant que vous avez là.

J'parie que vous croyiez que j'étais mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Combien de fois vous ai-je eu avant ?

Vous êtes vous d'jà rendu compte que je n'ai pas eu de funérailles ? Rangiku n'a jamais _dit_ que j'étais mort. _*sourit*_ Tant que ça n'est pas fini ça ne s'arrête pas.

Et en parlant d'en avoir fini, ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous voyez dans le manga. Kubo-sensei est un rusé. Il a dû prendre des cours auprès d'Aizen taicho.

Je ne suis pas étonné des gens avec lesquels vous semblez aimer me mettre. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre je suis toujours un _vilain_ dans vos histoires. Bon, est-ce gentil ? Souvenez-vous, j'ai fait tout ça pour Rangiku, alors je ne peux pas être _entièrement_ mauvais. )

Voyons voir… vous m'avez mis avec Rukia alors tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de jouer un peu avec elle avant son exécution. Bon c'était un peu sadique, ne. _*hausse les épaules*_ ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire si c'était amusant de la voir se tortiller comme si des serpents la l'étranglaient à chaque fois que je parlais à son frère. Vous n'pensez pas qu'elle me mettrait dans son lit pour une chaude et sale partie de baise, n'est-ce pas ? Est ce qu'elle parait être le genre de personne qui introduirait un serpent dans sa vie amoureuse ? _*note à moi-même : idée intéressante pour plus tard*_

Il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup d'histoire me mettant avec Aizen. Et bien, j'suppose que je savais qu'on le suspecterait au moment où j'ai choisi de la suivre et de m'associer avec lui. Mais comment aurait-il le temps pour dominer le monde s'il passe toutes ces nuits au lit avec moi ? Les relations demandent du temps et des efforts, vous savez ? Est-ce qu'Aizen semble être le genre d'homme à perdre du temps dans une romance alors qu'il y a tout ces livres à lire ? Savez vous combien d'heures ça prend de cacher les preuves que vous faîtes des expériences sur les humains ? Sans mentionner à quel point c'est chronophage de s'implanter un diamant bleu qui brille dans la poitrine. Et ne me lancez pas sur les semaines passées à se disputer aves sur architectes quant dépassement du coût estimé de Las Noches.

Oh attendez. J'ai oublié que c'est fanfiction point net. Tout ce qu'Aizen fait dans vos histoire c'est couché avec tout le monde et son chien. Euh, renard. (Ou était-ce panthère ?)

De préférence sur son trône.

Et ah ouais. La seule raison pour laquelle il prend des prisonniers c'est pour les sauter dans ses quartiers privés, tard le soir quand personne ne regarde. Et il a fait tout ces Arrancars juste pour avoir plus de sex toys. Rien à voir à des stratégies ou la guerre. _*Lève les yeux au ciel*_

S'il était le genre d'homme que vous décrivez, tous ses brillants plans n'auraient jamais marchés.

Oups. _*Sourit*_

Et le couple le plus bizarre de tous : le hollow d'Ichigo et moi. Wow. Comment est-ce possible ? Et je ne pense pas qu'Ichigo serait content d'un plan à trois.

Vous devriez savoir maintenant que Rangiku a toujours été la seule et unique pour moi. Désolé, Ran.

Bon, assez de tout ça.

Je suis surpris qu'aucun de vous n'ai deviné qui a hacker tout ça. Je vais vous donner quelques indices. Premièrement, ça n'est pas une mais deux personnes. Vous pouvez le voir par leurs motivations. De un, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pense qu'Aizen et Hinamori devrait être en couple. Deuxièmement, qui pense que Soi Fon est une coincée qui passe trop de temps à suivre les règles ?

En fait, en y repensant, beaucoup gens le pense.

Et quant à l'évasion d'Aizen ? Ça n'est pas possible, hein. Si vous regardez sa cellule, vos cinq sens vous diront qu'il est toujours attaché à cette chaise. Vous ne nierez pas les preuves de vos propres sens, hein ? _*sourit*_

Je ne pense pas.

**Bye bye !**

**Gin Ichimaru**


	24. Rangiku Matsumoto

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach**

Hey. C'quoi toutes ces histoires où j'suis tout l'temps bourrée ? _–hic-_

Je ne suis as TOUT le temps saoule. _*se redonne contenance*_

Et c'est ridigu-rid-ridicule que vous me mettiez avec mon capitaine. C'est un gamin ! Il est bien trop sérieux pour moi. Il me donne BEAUUUCOUP trop de travail. Honnêtement, avez-vous vu tous les dossiers qu'il me refile ? J'ai à peine le temps pour les choses importantes comme me faire les ongles ou faire du shopping tout les jours.

C'est totalement injuste qu'il ne me laisse pas boire mon sake au travail. Comment vais-je faire pour supporter un autre jour de dur labeur ? Vous boiriez aussi si vous aviez un zan-zanpak-zanpakuto aussi gamin que la mien.

Et je vois que vous avez eu une lettre de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. Elles aussi sont méchantes avec moi ! Les photos que j'ai prises d'Izuru et Shuuhei ont été censurées de leur collection de cartes. Juste parce qu'ils étaient bourrés et nus ! Honnêtement. TOTLEMENT INJUSTE.

Hey, c'est pas parce que j'ai des photos d'Izuru et Shuuhei nus que j'ai une relation avec eux. Izuru et moi nous rapprochions juste à cause de notre amour commun. Euuh, perte. _*sniff*_ c'est bon. Et tout c'que j'ai fais c'est demander à Shuuhei à propos du 69 sur sa joue cette nuit au bar et BOOM.

Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Je vous le jure !

E plus c'est dames due l'AFS ne me laisseront pas donner un autre cours sur comment avoir l'air sexy en uniforme. _*boude*_ Je crois qu'elles sont juste jalouses.

Ouais, me mettre avec mon capitaine – wow, serai-je punie pour ça. C'est une idée stupide et je ne sais pas comment vous l'avez eu. Si on couchait ensemble, vous ne croyiez pas qu'il arrêtera de s'énerver sur moi pour que le travail soit fait ? Il me laissera paresser ! _*écarquille les yeux*_ Heyy, c'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.

En y repensant, après ça il ne me laisserait JAMAIS boire du saké. Pas même après le boulot. OK, oubliez cette idée !

Et quelqu'un m'a dit que qu'on a vu Gin récemment.

Si c'st l'cas, pouvez vous lui délivrer un message ? Demandez-lui pourquoi il a suivi Aizen pendant près d'un siècle, juste pour pouvoir essayer de le tuer à la dernière minute ! Je veux dire c'est stupide ! Gin tu es censé être un géni. Ça n'a aucun sens !

Vous savez, si vous essayiez d'arrêter Aizen, pourquoi ne laisseriez vous pas un message anonyme dans la boite à suggestion de Yamamoto Soutaicho ? Disant, hey, Aizen-taicho prévoit secrètement d'envahir la soul society et de tuer la Chambre des 46 bureaux de Chuo. Pourquoi ne chargeriez vous pas le 1er escadron de le pourchassez la prochaine fois qu'il voudra allez au Département de la planification de la ville pour un Rapport d'Impact Environnemental (ndt : Environmental Impact Report) pour Las Noches ou mettre un traceur dans son ordinateur la prochaine fois qu'il commande du matériel de laboratoire sur HumanExperiments-R-Us point com ?

Gin ? Tu es toujours là ? Gin ?

Tu me manques, Gin.

**Cordialement,**

**Rangiku Matsumoto**


	25. Byakuya Kuchiki

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chères auteurs de fanfictions Bleach**

Il est temps de s'attaquer aux revendications impropres et répugnantes faîtes sur votre site à l'encontre de certains membres de la noblesse du Seireitei.

Premièrement laissez-moi-vous assurer que les rumeurs sur ma mort ont été grandement exagérées. Il est indigne d'un noble du clan Kuchiki de mourir. Les gens avec notre niveau de vie et statut de décèdent jamais. Je ne voyage jamais sans mon cercle de guérisseurs qui peuvent me ressusciter instantanément en cas de blessure.

Quant à vos fameux « pairings » :

Je ne couche pas avec ma sœur. Cela n'a pas de raison d'être quel soit adoptée ou qu'elle ressemble à mon épouse Hisana.

Je ne mettrais jamais mon lieutenant Abarai enceinte. En effet, n'êtes vous pas au courant d'études montrant que la majorité des couples sont en général d'intelligence égale.

Et sérieusement, Ichigo Kurosaki ? Le garçon a besoin d'apprendre ce signifie le respect et la bonne manière de s'adresser à ses supérieurs. Il est impossible qu'il soit accepté dans une liaison avec un noble. Cela incluse ma sœur.

A vrai dire, tout cela est indigne et malséant.

Non pas que je ne ferais pas honneur à votre site vulgaire en le lisant attentivement, mais son principale problème est que l'Ambassadeur des Algues n'ait même pas sa propre page de fanfiction. Il n'est même pas listé dans les personnages. Honteux.

Si vous vous demandez comment je sais tout cela alors que lire votre site est en-dessous de moi ? Les nobles de clan Kuchiki ne lisent pas de sites. Nous avons des gens pour ça.

Et pourquoi est-ce que le 1er escadron tourne autour du manoir Kuchiki, menaçant de m'arrêter pour « téléchargements illégaux de matériel de contrebande » venant de votre site ? Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec le lin haut débit non autorisé de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis que j'ai découvert et détruit avec Senbozakura ?

Si vous êtes impliqué là dedans de quelque façon que ce soit, attendez-vous à un appelle de mon équipe de conseillés juridique, sous peu.

**Cordialement,**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**


	26. Ichigo Kurosaki 2 et hollow

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chère auteurs de fanfictions Bleach**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Vous pensez que je…ferais _ça_…avec mon hollow ? WTF ?! _*crachote*_

_\- Tu as appelé, mon Roi ? Hahahahaha ! *écho de rire psychotique*_

Vous êtes malades. Vraiment malades.

Et je ne daignerais jamais lui donner un nom. Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ce Shiro, Shirosaki…_Hichigo_ ? Zut, je souhaite qu'il parte.

Et… c'est quoi un doujinshi ?

Non, oubliez ça. Je ne veux pas savoir !

_\- Mmmm, j'ai passé un __**bon**__ moment à lire ces histoires… Surtout parce que mon Roi est vexé d'avoir perdu le contrôle et j'ai pu prendre son corps pour écrire cette lettre._

_Alors, auteurs, nous avons quelques minutes là, et laissez moi vous dire que j'aimerais que vous écriviez plus sur moi obtenant toutes ces choses avec les belles dames de Bleach. C'est juste ça n'est-ce pas ? Ces __**instincts**__ par lesquels il aimerait tant agir mais il est trop faible pour ça. Mais il a raison sur une chose… je n'ai pas de nom._

_Mais fermez vos gueules sur le sexe avec mon Roi. Comment est ce que ça pourrait marcher, sachant qu'on est la même personne, imbéciles ? Et quant à ces « yaoi pairings », laissez-moi vous le dire : il n'est pas gay. Croyez-moi, je le saurais. Et il est hors de question que j'autorise __**mon**__ corps à être en bout de queue._

_*Baille* On s'ennuie vraiment ici, coincé à l'intérieur du Roi, incapable de lui faire faire ce qu'il veut __**vraiment **__faire. *sourire psychotique* Peut-être pourriez vous m'aider… on pourrait rendre ce site BEAUCOUP plus marrant…viens plus près que je chuchote dans ton oreille…_

**Getsuga Tenshou !**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**


	27. Renji Abarai

**Titre : **Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors

**Diclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**_Fic originale : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / s / 8300491 / 1 / Dear-Bleach-Fanfiction-Authors

**_Profil de Sariniste : _**www . fanfiction (.net) / u / 2384939 / Sariniste

* * *

**Chère auteurs de fanfictions Bleach**

Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours coincé avec des Mary Sue qui atteignent le Bankai dès le premier chapitre ? Surtout depuis qu'elles passent la majeure partie de ce chapitre à m'insulter et à m'attaquer avant qu'on finisse au lit dans le second chapitre. Et n'oublions pas la scène de sexe obligatoire où mentionnent mes tatouages et jusqu'où ils vont._ *facepalm*_

Et, euh, vous pouvez arrêter les confrontations avec Rukia ? Je ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas me la mettre à dos. Vous avez vu son crochet du droit ?

Hey, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'une copine stable ? Je suis occupé à m'entrainer pour vaincre Aizen et le Vandenreich. Ou alors vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'on était en guerre ? Sérieusement les filles vous devriez vous sortir les stylos – ou ordinateurs – de la gouttière.

Ces histoires avec moi et Ichigo sont…bizarres. Vous savez, nous sommes seulement bons amis. Honnêtement, juste à voir le nombre de fictions dans lesquelles Ichigo et moi finissons en cloque me fait douter de votre santé mentale. Euh, excusez-moi ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les mecs ne tombent pas en cloque. Biologiquement impossible, mes dames.

Sans parler de toutes celles où je branche mon capitaine. _*regarde autour de lui nerveusement* _est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir être déchiqueter par Senbonzakura ?

**Cordialement,**

**Renji Abarai**

P.S. euh, hey, au passage, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un endroit dans le monde des vivants où on répare les lunettes de soleil. Savez-vous comment je pourrais les contacter ?

* * *

Bonne rentrée


End file.
